footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Feyenoord v Manchester United (Europa League 2016-17)
| stadium = De Kuip | city = Rotterdam | man_of_the_match1a = | referee = Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) | attendance = 31,000 | weather = 21 °C (69 °F) | previous = | next = }} Feyenoord v Manchester United was a match which took place at the De Kuip on Thursday 15 September 2015 2016. Manchester United produced a lacklustre display as their Europa League campaign began with a defeat at Feyenoord. United boss Jose Mourinho made eight changes from the defeat by Manchester City and an Anthony Martial shot going wide was their only first-half chance. Zlatan Ibrahimovic came on for the visitors and headed wide as he failed to turn around his side's fortunes. Instead, Nicolai Jorgensen, who looked offside, crossed for Tonny Vilhena to drive in Feyenoord's late winner. Ibrahimovic went close to an equaliser with a drilled free-kick but it was saved at the second attempt by keeper Brad Jones. The defeat means United have lost four successive European away games in a row. Paul Pogba, who re-joined United in a world-record £89m move from Juventus in August, had his lack of discipline and positioning heavily criticised by ex-Liverpool defender Jamie Carragher following Saturday's derby defeat by Manchester City. If playing alongside Ander Herrera and Morgan Schniederlin in midfield against Feyenoord was supposed to allow him freedom to display his attacking skills, Pogba failed to take the opportunity to do so. The France international was a peripheral figure in the first half as he epitomised a lack of urgency and intensity from the visitors. Pogba pushed further up the pitch after the break and, despite looking a little more threatening as he attempted two long-range shots which went comfortably off target, he could not find the quality to help find a way through the Dutch side's defence. England forward Wayne Rooney has played behind United's main striker so far this season but was rested for this trip. Mourinho claimed he had other "solutions" for the role but the poor performance of his supporting cast of players only seems to have limited his options as they failed to impress. The midfield trio of Herrera, Schneiderlin and Pogba, along with wingers Anthony Martial and Juan Mata, left Marcus Rashford too isolated. Rashford, who burst on to the scene with two goals in a 5-1 Europa League win over FC Midtjylland on his Manchester United debut in February, struggled as he made his first start of the campaign. He was replaced by Ibrahimovic, who was part of a triple substitution which also introduced Memphis Depay and Ashley Young, and the Swede gave the attack more of a threat but United still did not look like scoring. Asked if the players who came in failed to take their chance, Mourinho said: "I don't want to go in that direction. I don't want to personalise. Obviously, some played better than others. It was the first game for some." On his selection for this coming Sunday's Premier League trip to Watford, the manager added: "We go back to a normal team without so many changes." Match Details |time = 18:00 |team1 = Feyenoord |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester United |goals1 = Vilhena |goals2 = |stadium = De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance = 31,000 |referee = Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *UEFA Europa League 2016-17 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2016-17 Match Day info Category:Feyenoord matches Category:Manchester United F.C. matches